I'll Get You In the End
by American Hippogriff
Summary: One shot between James and Lily. In which James trys to win Lily over, Lily gets annoyed, and Sirius just wants to go to bed. My first fanfic so please read and review!


The Gryffindor common room was reasonably quiet and empty on a late night in November. Quiet enough that you could hear the snores of Sirius Black who had fallen asleep on the couch next to one of his friends Remus Lupin who was currently trying to put a silencing charm on him so that he could read without disruption. Across from them sat Lily Evans quietly trying to finish her transfiguration homework but was severely failing because next to her James Potter was flirting with her.

Lily scowled at him. "Shut up."

"Oh Evans," James said grinning. "How you make my heart flutter."

Lily got up glaring daggers at James and shooting a far to cheerful smile at Remus who had looked up from his book to hear their bickering but quickly looked back down at it. James ignored the glare Lily had sent him and turned to Peter Petigrew, a short watery eyed boy, and had began to retell all of his Quiddich tryumphs to which Peter oodd and awwed at James's talent and was being a very good listener. Sirius shifted on the couch, opening his eyes as he did so looking ready for murder. He got into a sitting position and tried to say something but no sound came out.

"Oh, Sorry." Remus said sheepishly and then mumbled the counter curse to the silencing charm he had put on Sirius.

"As I was saying," He sent Remus a glare. "Get a grip on yourself wormtail, is that all you do?

" Yah, we've told you enough times." Remus chimed in.

"It's probably because I'm so talented." James said smirking.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Prongs you're not that talented."

"Oh but I am." He said still smirking. "What do you think Wormy?"

Peter opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by an extremely annoyed looking Lily.

"Honestly Potter, get over yourself. And can't you gits be quiet for one bloody second." She said. "Some people are trying to work."

"And sleep." Sirius added who had now lain back down to sleep.

"You know you want me Evans." James said flashing a grin and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Come on, go out with me."

Lily looked disgusted. "I've told you Potter, the answer is still no.

"Keep telling yourself that Evans, I'll get you in the end." James muttered more to himself then to Lily.

After a long silence Remus turned on the little radio that was next to him. A wide grin spread across James face as a song started to play.

Oh Evans, its fate!" he yelled.

"What is?" Remus asked impatiently.

"This song." James replied.

"How so?"

"Well Moony, listen.

_Imagine I'm in love with you_

_Its easy cos I know_

_I've imagined I'm in love with you_

_Many, many, many times before_

_It's not like me to pretend_

_But I'll get you, I'll get you in the end_

_Yes I will, I'll get you end the end_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

Remus's eyes went wide. "Sirius, Sirius!" he said and wacked Sirius on the back of his head.

"What?" Sirius said rubbing his head.

"Listen to the song!"

Sirius listened and his eyes went wide as well. "Well I'll be damned." he said.

"What am I missing?" Lily yelled.

"Oh Evans," Sirius laughed. "Brace yourself."

James then got up on top of the table and started singing to Lily.

_I think about you night and day_

_I need you and it's true_

_When I think about you, I can say_

_I'm never, never, never, never blue_

_So I'm telling you, my friend_

_That I'll get you, I'll get you in the end_

_Yes I will, I'll get you in the end_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Well there's gonna be a time_

_When I'm gonna change your mind_

_So you might as well resign yourself to me_

_Oh yeah_

Bloody hell," Remus said laughing. "He can sing."

"Go Prongs! Show your lady you're not gonna give up!" Sirius yelled.

Lily shot him a glare. "Oh God." She said sounding horrified.

_Imagine I'm in love with you_

_Its easy cos I know_

_I've imagined I'm in love with you_

_Many, many, many times before_

_It's not like me to pretend_

_But I'll get you, I'll get you in the end_

_Yes I will, I'll get you in the end_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

James finished the song and took a bow.

"Brilliant, brilliant." Peter said while clapping.

"Why thank you." James said. He turned to Lily. "So will you go out with me?"

"I'm going to bed." Lily announced shooting a death glare at James. She turned towards the girls dormitories and marched off.

"Is that a maybe?" James called after her. James sat down and gazed towards the stairs where Lily had disappeared. "I told you guys." James said still gazing dreamily. "She likes me, I know it."

Remus rolled his eyes while Sirius clapped on the back. "Nice job mate." He said.

"Thank you." James said and took another bow. "Shell warm up to me." He said "I'll get her in the end."


End file.
